


Exhausted

by Dixon1994



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Prison (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon1994/pseuds/Dixon1994
Summary: Daryl is concerned about Beth's level of exhaustion from caring for Judith when Rick won't and when she gets hurt over it, it's the last straw and he decides to make Rick take on his own responsibility.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot cause I was having major writer's block on my other fic. Hope you enjoy!

She walked through the prison holding baby Judith on her hip. She was exhausted. She had been the little girl's surrogate mother since she was born and, although Beth would never admit it, she needed a break.  
Rick was still off the deep end over Lori and had yet to pay any real attention to the child. This infuriated Beth to no end but, nonetheless, she loved Judy and would do anything for her. She just wished sleeping was something she could do. 

“Hey.” 

Beth jumped at voice coming from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with Daryl. She smiled. “You scared me.” 

He looked at her slightly apologetically and cleared his throat. “Thought ya might wanna take a break. She’s gotta be heavy on yer arm after awhile.” He gestured to Judy. “I can take her.” 

“It’s okay. I got her.” Beth offered the most sincere smile she could. She didn’t want to seem like she couldn’t handle it. She wasn’t good for much else around here except helping Carol to cook or clean up. Maybe do some laundry. Taking care of Judith was her way of contributing. Daryl did so much for the group now, he didn’t need to take on Beth’s responsibility as well. 

He nodded his head and turned to walk away. Looking back he spoke again. Ya know where t’ find me if ya change yer mind.” He didn’t want Beth to realize that he was worried for her. He knew she hardly slept. Judy was a rather fussy child and was usually only consoled by Beth carrying her around and singing to her. This kept Beth awake at night and moving almost constantly. ‘Rick needs to get his shit the fuck together.’ Daryl thought to himself as he entered his cell. 

He felt sorry for Rick, but it had been two months. In this new world they lived in, you didn’t have the luxury of mourning for two months.   
He laid down on his bunk and drifted off to sleep. 

***

“Daryl!!” 

He shot up at the sound of someone screaming his name. 

“Daryl!!”

Beth. He jumped up, grabbing his crossbow, and ran out of his cell and down the walkway to Beth's. He could her Judy screaming. Rounding the corner and going through her door, he found her bunks knocked over and saw her pinned under them, crying, her face contorted in pain. “Jesus! What the hell happened?” He asked as he lifted the bunks from her before lifting the hysterical child and soothing her.

She sniffled and gripped her knee. “I was just putting Judy to bed and I stood up and got dizzy. I grabbed the bunk but I stumbled and fell and the bunks fell on me. Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine. I think it scared her ‘s all.” He watched Beth try to move as she whimpered in pain. She removed her hand from her knee and he saw the blood starting to soak through her jeans. “Stay here.” He turned and left her cell, taking Judith with him. 

By now the others were awake and questioning what was wrong. 

Daryl passed Judy to Carol and quickly told Hershel what had happened, before continuing on his mission.   
Down in the tombs, he found Rick, exactly as he expected. He strode through the door and grabbed Rick by the shirt collar, hauling him to his feet and dragging him out the door. 

“Let the fuck go!” Rick hissed, attempting to break Daryl’s hold on him. 

“C'mon!” Daryl gave a hard jerk to Rick to get his attention. “Time for ya t' man the fuck up and be a dad.” 

He drug Rick back to the cell block and up to Beth cell. “Look!” He shoved Rick inside. “She’s so exhausted, carin' for yer kid, that she passed out an' got hurt!” 

Rick's eyes widened at the sight of Beth’s leg, bruised, bloody, and swollen, being stitched up. 

Before he could speak to ask what happened, Daryl grabbed him again, and drug him downstairs to his own cell. He shoved him inside then left.

Rick sat there in shock, wondering what in the hell had happened. 

He was about to go after some answers when Daryl returned, this time with a sleeping Judith cradled in his arms. He passed her to Rick, speaking softly as not to disturb Judith. “Ya need t' be a dad t' yer little girl an' stop dependin' so much on Beth. I know yer dealin' with shit an' I get it. But so is she, an' everyone else here. We all lost someone Rick. Give that girl a break an' get to know yer kid.” He gently patted Rick’s shoulder and walked out.

He returned to Beth’s cell just as Hershel was finishing the bandage. “C’mon.” He held his hand out to her. “Yer bunkin' with me t'night.” 

She blushed and glanced at her daddy waiting for him to forbid it.

“Go on, Bethy. I trust Daryl to care for you and be a gentleman in the process.” He smiled as he kissed her on the head, before standing and patting Daryl on the shoulder. “Thank you. For looking out for her.”

Daryl nodded then grasped Beth hand and pulled her up. He slowly helped her to his cell and got her into his bunk. He was about to climb up onto the top bunk when she placed her hand on his arm. 

“Stay with me. Please?” She spoke softly. 

He looked into her eyes and realized that right then, she needed comfort and support, and he would be damned if he wouldn’t be the one to give it to her.

He laid down next to her, being careful of her leg and allowed her to curl herself around him before wrapping his arm around her and holding her to him. He kissed her head and smoothed her hair. “Get some sleep. Ya need it.”

“Thank you Daryl. For everything.”

“A’int nothin', girl. Ya deserve it.”

They both drifted peacefully to sleep, holding onto each other.


End file.
